


Four Dreams

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> You know there would be more of this on the show if I had any ownership rights or made any money.<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd, although <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://kaige68.livejournal.com/"></a><b>kaige68</b> did some cheerleading!  Thank you!<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny dreams of Steve three times in one week.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> This one's for [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68** , because she needed some good dreams. Also I needed a break from the fic I'm currently writing, so here it is!

Danny dreams of Steve three times in one week.

The first time Danny dreams about Steve it's completely random and it doesn't bother him. In the dream, Steve's running behind Danny; they're chasing a suspect, and when they bring him down, all three are in a tangle of arms and legs. When they disengage, the suspect has disappeared and it's just Steve grinning that disarming smile and Danny shaking his head and grinning back. Danny doesn't remember the rest of the dream, and he doesn't mention it to anyone because he's dreamed like this before and it doesn't seem to mean anything.

The second time, he wakes up from the dream wondering for a moment if it's real. He and Steve are surfing together in it. A wave crashes over them, sending them both off their boards and into the swirling waters, breath knocked from both of their lungs. Abruptly it changes to them sitting in deck chairs at Steve's, drinking beer and tossing insults back and forth; a normal afternoon off. Dream-Danny falls asleep and is woken by lips whispering his name against an ear. It sends a shiver down his spine that's something more than pleasant, and it's only when Danny opens his eyes that he realizes Steve's way too close. His warm hand is on Danny's thigh, and Real-Danny starts awake with an erection that won't quit. He has to deal with it before he can go back to sleep. Trying to shake the image of Steve's lust-filled eyes under those long lashes and his tongue-moistened lips so close in the dream is simply too hard while Danny's caught up in his mind-blowing orgasm. But he pushes the inappropriate thoughts away as he settles back to sleep; it doesn't mean anything if he pictures someone as obviously attractive as Steve in such a way while he's jerking off. Danny's pretty sure everyone has weird visions of things - and people - they'd never do when they're fantasizing during self-gratification. He's almost forgotten the whole thing by morning.

But the third dream, a couple of days later, is so vivid he begins to wonder if he's been repressing something. This time Steve is in his bed with him. They're both naked, although at first it only seems to be innocent sleeping. Dream-Danny turns to find Steve lying on his back with his body completely exposed and his cock in his hand as he tugs it to complete rigidity. Lust spikes through Danny's body and he moves closer, unable to stop himself. Steve's got his eyes half-closed, those impossibly long lashes blinking against his cheeks above the self-satisfied smile that usually frustrates Danny into a long-winded speech about his attitude. But this time Danny has no words; he pushes Steve's hand away and climbs over his body, rutting his own hard dick against Steve's as he rasps his tongue and lips against the day-old stubble of Steve's chin. Real-Danny wakes with a cry on his lips and a hand wrapped around his own cock. It's the closest he's come to a wet dream in a long time and he's not even properly conscious when his come spurts into the sheet.

Next day, Danny finds looking at Steve difficult without remembering, especially when he insists on stripping down and diving into the ocean to retrieve a suitcase full of drugs that a suspect has turfed over a bank mere feet from the beach where Danny then pursues the guy and dumps him in the sand to handcuff him before the idiot can make it to the case himself. Steve jogs back from the water with the evidence in hand looking like something out of Sports Illustrated: grin wide, eyes sparkling and water dripping off his perfect abs as he nods his approval of Danny's take-down.

HPD are not far behind and they take the suspect off Danny's hands, leaving him to avoid Steve's perfection alone. Danny turns away as Steve hands the drugs over to another officer, knowing that what he's been trying not to look at in a whole different way from normal is going to come back to him in full Technicolor tonight when he's dreaming, and he may not even have to be asleep this time.

~//~


End file.
